look at this photograph
by qaby
Summary: NJ, CB. A photo makes Nate realize something while he's moving in with Chuck.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.  
A/N: Just a total random idea that popped into my head, and I was bored, so I figured, why not? Reviews are loved!

* * *

"Hey, Archibald! Are you done yet? That was the last box!" came Chuck's voice from the doorway, and Nate rolled his eyes at his best friend's exasperated tone.

"Calm down, Chuck. You don't have to meet Blair until four. It's two," he reasoned after checking his watch, before going back to viewing the item in his hands.

Chuck walked all the way back to the living room and gave Nate a look saying 'It's Blair', at which Nate had to laugh, while nodding in understanding. "What's occupying your attention so much, anyway?" he asked, before taking Nate's photo album from him. "What's this?"

"It's my photo album from junior year," he explained, still smiling at all the captured memories. "My God, we look so young," Nate said, nostalgia dripping from every word.

Chuck looked at Nate, offended. "Speak for yourself. Chuck Bass does _not _get old," he told Nate menacingly.

Nate raised his hands in mock surrender.

Chuck smiled at a picture of him and Serena, where she was pulling on his scarf while pouting, and he was trying to get away, clearly annoyed. "That was before Bart and Lily started seeing each other," he stated with a chuckle. He grimaced at a picture of Nate and Blair from when they were going out before turning the page.

The next picture to come out was a picture of Nate and Jenny, where Nate was sticking out his tongue and Jenny was making a silly face.

"Jenny's come a long way since when we first met her," Nate said.

Chuck's jaw went rigid, and he simply nodded. When he was about to turn the page, Nate stopped him and took the album from his hands.

Chuck looked at him questioningly, then his eyes started dancing. "What?"

"I just can't believe how much she's changed," he answered, looking at the picture the way a loving mother looks at their child.

"For your information, Nate, the only way Jenny has changed is in appearance. She's still that sweet girl you knew back then, just with a different title and a different address," Chuck told him.

"Are you sure about that?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. "Oh, Archibald, you can be so obtuse."

Nate looked at him, confused, further proving Chuck's point.

"Listen. Jenny was mad, and she had every reason to be, I mean, after all, you did start dating Vanessa again before getting a response from Jenny. You just forgot about her and rebounded with Punky Brewster," Chuck lectured. "Honestly, I can't say I don't understand where Jenny was coming from, and you just_ had _to go and be all shitty when she was trying to apologize. On this one, I'm going to have to take Humphrey's side. She didn't deserve that. I'd say that the reason you pushed her away is because you were terrified."

Nate nodded, but it was a sad nod. "I was," he whispered.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"I mean, Jenny was a breath of fresh air, I could be myself and she wasn't expecting anything else from me, and it scared me. I mean, I've never felt anything like that with anyone, not even with Blair, no offense," he quickly threw in.

Chuck snickered. "None taken," he assured.

Nate shrugged. "I've known ever since I started dating Vanessa again that I was just settling for her, and I guess the dress-thing gave me a reason to push Jenny away," Nate explained. He then seemed to think about something. "Wait--how do _you_ know the details of the situation? I never told you anything besides what you read on Gossip Girl."

"Eric and Jenny are best friends. I heard them talking in Eric's room about it the next day," Chuck answered with a shrug, slyly admitting his eavesdropping. "Nate?"

"Huh?" he responded distractedly, apparently in "Man-Bangs World" again.

"Do you...still like Jenny?"

Nate answered without missing a beat. "Honestly, I do," he admitted, sighing. "I know I sound like the world's biggest douche right now, but it's true. When I saw her at Cotillion, I couldn't help but remember how much of an idiot I am for letting her go."

"She's good for you," Chuck said.

Nate smiled. "I know."

Chuck sighed. "Unfortunately, she has that bastard for a boyfriend, and she seems infatuated with him."

Nate nodded. "Yeah," he replied sadly.

Chuck stared at Nate for a long time, having an internal battle.

_Why the hell not? _he decided with a shrug.

Nate was lost in thought, oblivious to Chuck texting someone else.

"It's done," Chuck said.

"Huh?" Nate answered, snapped out of his reverie.

"Damien's out of the picture," Chuck replied with a smirk.

"Wha--But..How?" Nate stuttered, then he came to a conclusion. "I know, I know. 'Cause you're Chuck Bass," Nate said with a laugh.

Chuck smirked. "Damn straight," he confirmed.

Nate grinned, enthusiastic. "Thanks man! It's gonna be a blast in this apartment!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I do hope you know that I'll support your relationship with Jenny, but remember that she's my sister, and if you hurt her, I'm afraid I'll have to put you in traction," Chuck threatened, and Nate laughed, until he saw the utter seriousness in Chuck's orbs.

"Oh, you were serious?"


End file.
